1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector, a projector system, and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique of transferring images displayed on a display of a personal computer (PC) to a projector and projecting them by the projector has been known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-264079 discloses a technique of connecting a projector with a PC via a universal serial bus (USB), which is a general purpose interface, and transferring images from the PC to the projector via the USB.
Besides the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-264079, a technique of connecting a projector with a PC via a network and transferring images from the PC to the projector via the network has been known. In this technique, usually, by performing network setting and executing utility software for image transfer installed in the PC or software for image transfer standardly loaded in the OS, a network connection between the projector and the PC is established to start the image transfer from the PC to the projector.
However, in the abovementioned techniques, the projection of images by a projector needs preparatory operations such as set-up of the network, forcing the user to perform troublesome operations.